yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Deck
デッキ Formerly: デッキ | japanese = ＥＸデッキ Formerly: 融合デッキ | furigana = エクストラデッキ Formerly: ゆうごうデッキ | romaji = Ekusutora Dekki Formerly: Yūgō Dekki | japanese translated = | english = Extra Deck Formerly: Fusion Deck | french = Extra Deck Formerly: Fusion Deck | german = Extradeck Formerly: Fusionsdeck | italian = Extra Deck Formerly: Fusion Deck | korean = 엑스트라 덱 Ekseuteura Dek Formerly: 융합 덱 (融合 Deck) Yunghap Dek | chinese = 特別牌組 Tèbié Páizǔ / Dak6 bit6 Paai4 zou2 Formerly: 融合牌組 Rónghé Páizǔ / Jung4 hap6 Paai4 zou2 | portuguese = Deck Adicional Formerly: Deck de Fusão | spanish = Deck Extra Formerly: Deck de Fusión }} The Extra Deck (Japanese: エクストラデッキ Ekusutora Dekki, abbreviated デッキ in card text since Code of the Duelist), formerly known as the Fusion Deck ( デッキ Yūgō Dekki), is a Deck where Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Link Monsters (as well as Pendulum Monsters that would otherwise have been sent from the field to the Graveyard) are stored during a Duel. The Extra Deck is separate from the Main Deck and is placed face-down in the Extra Deck Zone. Like the Main Deck, the number of cards in the Extra Deck is public knowledge. Unlike the Main Deck, a player may look through their own Extra Deck at any time. The face-down contents of the Extra Deck are not public knowledge, so a player may not look through face-down cards in their opponent's Extra Deck; however, the face-up cards in the Extra Deck are public knowledge, so either player may look through them at any time. Per the "Maximum of 3 Rule", during Deck construction there can be at most 3 cards with the same name in a player's Main Deck, Extra Deck and Side Deck (combined). During Deck construction, the Extra Deck has a maximum size of 15 cards (including all Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Link Monsters combined). However, Pendulum Monsters placed face-up in the Extra Deck during a Duel can cause the total size of the Extra Deck to exceed the maximum size permitted during Deck construction. If a Fusion Monster, Synchro Monster, Xyz Monster, or Link Monster would be returned to the hand or Main Deck, it is instead returned to the Extra Deck (face-down), since Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, Xyz Monsters, and Link Monsters cannot exist in the hand or the Main Deck. It is not necessary to shuffle the Extra Deck, even when a card specifies that the card would be shuffled into the Deck. Monsters that are Special Summoned from the Extra Deck must be Special Summoned to a Main Monster Zone pointed to by a Link Monster or an Extra Monster Zone. Prior to the introduction of the Extra Monster Zones, a monster could be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to any Monster Zone. Anime and manga Limits on the number of cards that are stored in the Extra Deck in the anime and manga are not yet determined. It is also not clear at all times of the series if the Extra Deck even exists; in many early Duels, the players seem to simply fuse monsters without ever apparently pulling the Fusion Monster card from anywhere. It is also not clear at all times where the Extra Deck is kept: * In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Fusion Monster Cards are not seen to be played from anywhere, but the Fusion Monster Card is present on the Duel Disk after it is Summoned. ** Zane Truesdale's Fusion Deck is shown to be mixed in with his Main Deck; on one occasion, he searches his Main Deck for "Chimeratech Overdragon" when Fusion Summoning it. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Akiza Izinski can clearly be seen to have an Extra Deck Zone built into her Duel Disk. Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas's Extra Decks are stored with their Main Decks; both are shown adding "Stardust Dragon" to their Main Decks before a Duel. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the Extra Deck is stored in a box on the Duelist's belt. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Duel Disks are specifically shown to have an Extra Deck Zone compartment. ** In Episode 134, there are 15 cards face-down behind "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Coin Dragon". This number matches the Extra Deck limit in the TCG and OCG. References Category:Gameplay fr:Extra Deck